From the Edge
From the Edge is the first ending theme for the Kimetsu no Yaiba TV anime series. It is performed by FictionJunction feat. LiSA. Description The ending theme is written, composed, and arranged by Yuki Kajiura, Demon Slayer's music composer. This song is the first collaboration between LiSA and Kajiura’s musical ensemble, FictionJunction. The idea to have these artists collaborate arose due to an offer made by the animation team, who wanted to bring a stronger sense of artistic unification and completion to the project by having the same artist sing for the opening theme and ending theme. The song debuted as the ending theme of the second episode, and aired on April 13th, 2019. It has a duration of approximately 1 minute and 30 seconds long. The full length version of the song was released on September 2nd, 2019, and is approximately 4 minutes 38 seconds long. Single Tracklist TBA Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery From the Edge Visual 1.png|Visual 1 From the Edge Visual 2.png|Visual 2 From the Edge Visual 3.png|Visual 3 From the Edge Visual 4.png|Visual 4 From the Edge Visual 5.png|Visual 5 From the Edge Visual 6.png|Visual 6 From the Edge Visual 7.png|Visual 7 From the Edge Visual 8.png|Visual 8 From the Edge Visual 9.png|Visual 9 From the Edge Visual 10.png|Visual 10 Lyrics Kanji= 悲しみに 囚われたくはない 俯いた場所に 涙を落として行きたくない 運命を振り解いて 走り出せるはずなんだ 願いは叶うはずなんだ 叩き潰せ　昨日の葛藤 Pray for the future from the edge of darkness 向かい風を乗取って 嵐の先は見えなくたってもう道は選べない 勝ち残れ 迷いはいつも愛情と光を 秤にかける さあ立ち上がるんだ もう一度 今、君わその刃を 何処へ振り下ろす？ |-| Rōmaji= Kanashimi ni torawaretaku wa nai utsumuita basho ni namida wo otoshiteikitakunai unmei wo furi hodoite hashiridaseru hazuna nda negai ha kanau hazuna nda hataki tsubuse kinō no kattō Pray for the future from the edge of darkness mukaikaze wo nottotte arashi no saki wa mienakutatte mō michi wa erabenai kachinokore mayoi wa itsumo aijō to hikari wo hakari ni kakeru sa a tachiagaru nda mōichido ima kimi wa sono yaiba wo doko e furi orosu? |-| English= Kanji= 悲しみに囚われたくはない 俯いた場所に涙を落として行きたくない 運命を振りほどいて 走り出せるはずなんだ 願いは叶うはずなんだ 叩き潰せ昨日の葛藤 cry for the future from the edge of darkness 向かい風を乗っ取って 嵐の先は見えなくたって もう道は選べない、勝ち残れ！ 迷いはいつも愛情と怒りを秤にかける さあ、立ち上がるんだもう一度 今君はその刃を 何処へ振り下ろす？ 優しさと馴れ合いたくはない 手が届いたって救えるものはそんな多くない 足を前に動かすんだ 陽のあたる場所にきっと 辿り着けるはずなんだ 笑い会えるはずなんだ 僕らは進む闇を砕いて cry for the future from the edge of darkness 何を叫び泣いたって 淀んだ世界の嘆きに染まる もう返れない、愛の春 記憶が吹雪に凍る失くしたものは ねえ、戻らないんだ何一つ 投げ捨てたいと思っていた弱さだって 君の手を離さない 最後の鎖になっていた cry for the future from the edge of darkness 走り続けるんだって 嵐の先は見えなくたって もう道は選べない、勝ち残れ！ 迷いは君の感情に自由と言う痛みを触れる さあ、立ち上がるんだ何度でも 今君が行く大地に 雪は降り積もる ただ白い未来 |-| Rōmaji= kanashimi ni torawaretaku wa nai utsumuita basho ni namida wo otoshite yukitakunai unmei wo furihodoite hashiridaseru hazu nan da negai wa kanau hazu nan da tatakitsubuse kinou no kattou cry for the future from the edge of darkness mukaikaze wo nottotte arashi no saki wa mienakutatte mou michi wa erabenai kachinokore! mayoi wa itsumo aijou to ikari wo hakari ni kakeru saa, tachiagarun da mou ichido ima kimi wa sono yaiba wo doko e furiorosu? yasashisa to nareaitaku wa nai te ga todoitatte sukueru mono wa sonna ookunai ashi wo mae ni ugokasun da hi no ataru basho ni kitto tadoritsukeru hazu nan da waraiaeru hazu nan da bokura wa susumu yami wo kudaite cry for the future from the edge of darkness nani wo sakebi naitatte yodonda sekai no nageki ni somaru mou kaerenai, ai no haru kioku ga fubuki ni kooru nakushita mono wa nee, modoranain da nani hitotsu nagesutetai to omotteita yowasa datte kimi no te wo hanasanai saigo no kusari ni natteita cry for the future from the edge of darkness hashiri tsuzukerun da tte arashi no saki wa mienakutatte mou michi wa erabenai, kachinokore! mayoi wa kimi no kanjou ni jiyuu to iu itami wo fureru saa, tachiagarun da nando demo ima kimi ga yuku daichi ni yuki wa furitsumoru tada shiroi mirai |-| English= ru:From the Edge Category:Music